Pinky Returned
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: So I had been watching some old PNTB shows and got this idea in the episode where they signed a deal with the devil. What if Mr. Itch did not void the contract? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Pinky back!

(Brain POV)

Prologue:

Well it was a fair fight and I had lost Pinky to Mr. Itch. Also, Mr. Itch has successfully guessed whatever that was Pinky was after 'Whatcha-something-rather-I-cannot-remember'. I taught.

Pinky cried all the way and tries to reach out to me as Mr. Itch put more distance between us by the minutes. Soon pinky was nothing but a white blur and his cries nothing but whisper.

I suddenly blacked-out.

Day 1:

I awoke back in the cage in the lab. I had no idea how I gotten back here. The sad event from yesterday of my failures to free Pinky from hell are still fresh in my memory. So, how did I get back here? Ah, it does not matter, I have….I have? What, What is this, I cannot think of anything. What do I usually do? Yes! I plan! I plan for what? No, no, noooo! Pinky! Pinky! Yes, I will plan a way to break Pinky out of hell!

And for the rest of today I plan for Pinky's hell-break.

Day 2:

Today I am going to tires out my first plan into getting Pinky back to me. My first plan is to just walk into hell with this new robotic suit (looks like those exaggerated muscular cop). I shall threaten them to release Pinky by telling them that they are breaking the laws by keeping a wanted 'mouse'.

Although I also got this feeling that this won't even work but it is the easiest to do and I must try.

Sometime later….

I broke down the door to hell. And there he is, Mr Itch comes to great me. He does not seem faze about my appearance.

"This is the state police! We have report that you are hiding a very dangerous man (mouse). His name is Pinky. Hand him over now. Least you all will be spared!" I demanded by acting like a real officer as best as I could.

"Who is Pinky?" Asked Mr Itch.

"You know who Pinky is! You stole him from me two days ago!" Screw playing pretends; I lost it.

"Two days ago, I was drinking with Baal. Pinky did not join us, nor did we know any Pinky!" Mr. Itch calmly stated.

"You li-" Before I can finish, I was meet with an exploding end.

Day 3:

I yet once again is back in my bed. Was that all just a dream or did that whoreson teleport me back here after destroying my newest suit with some god know what magic? Anyway, I have plan to save Pinky to work on!

Now let see here. First, I will drill into the center of the earth. If my calculation is correct, then hell is literately located in the center of the earth as that is where it is the hottest. Then I will do this and after this than that, then this, then that….

What ends up is a plan that is so intricate and beautiful. This is gonna work! I am coming Pinky!

"Edgar brilliant Brain!" Now I am losing it; I just imitated Pinky!

"Wait, no no!" Now I pretty sure I did not say that bit. Also, it comes from behind me. It sounds like, wait no it cannot be. This got to be a dream. Yet, I must turn around and look.

Who or what should be more appropriate I saw looks almost like Pinky. Ok, first this tall lanky mouse I am seeing in front of me is hovering off the ground (too opaque to be a ghost, perhaps hanging by invisible wires?). Then I notice his head. He got horn in place of where his tuff fur like hair used to be. Now, it looks like an iguana's horn. His big ears end in jagged, but the most unsettling part is there is an eye in the middle of each of his ears. No, not drawn on eyes either, fully functional staring eyes! I quickly look at the rest of his body. Nothing out of the ordinary. No wait…..two tails? Two freaking barbed tails?! I quickly looks back up at his head again. This time I noticed that whenever he breath, he blows out these blurry black and white things that when I looks through them. Everyone behinds this strange cloud is black and white. In fact, this strange cloud is surrounding this floating mouse almost Pinky looks alike, I still not sure if this is pinky or not.

"Pinky…?" I said with uncertainty.

"You still remember Brain!"

"Of course, I remember! I only lost you four days ago! Now come, get out of that silly costume and get back down here and help me out of my plan of world domination" Wait world domination? Yes, it is back!

"Ohh ha haa, my silly costume…." Before he can get carry away, I whacked him with a pencil. Or should I have said, tried. As the pencil was about to hit his head. Pinky blocked it with his hand. His demeanor changes from silly to serious.

"Brain, you did not lose me for four days! I keep thinking about you in all these 4000 years I been down in hell! And the first thing you want to do is bob me?!" Pinky shouted angrily. With a flack of his hand, a shockwave is emitted. Knocking Brain back a bit.

Brain quickly get back to his feet. "4…4…4….thousand years?! That is the most ridiculous think I ever heard. And what was that, ha it must be some strange mechanism that let you control the air. Nice one Pinky!"

"Brain, it is really 4000 years down there! And no, there is nothing helping me to do this!" Pinky zip forward like light and slashes up his newest plan with his barbed tail in less than a second. "Oh BTW, brain I see that you have not been accepting my new form! Hmm, I mean I can turn back to my old form (he turns back into the old friendly and cute Pinky) but it took me a lots of energy! Narf! (turns back to his new form)" Brain looks in utter horror and start to back away from his friend. He does not know who this mouse is anymore, not the once idiot he comes to tolerate and even loved. This is a very nasty demonic mouse.

_Author note:_

Now next part is what happened to Pinky in his 4000 years spent in hell. However, I will only write that when I deemed I had enough readers interested in this story. Remember, you are reading this for free and we do not owe each other anything.


	2. Pinky's Journel

"_Don't expect time to work the same…elsewhere"_

_ ~ Dunno._

We focus this chapter on the journey of Pinky.

_Day 30_

Tears flowing down my eyes. I missed Brain so much. It hurts! Not from the tortures inflicted by Mr. Itch. Nor the skewering, burning, being teared apart, gassing, poisoned and even skinning. They are excruciating but I always come back anew tomorrow. No, it is the constant reminder that I cannot see Brain ever again. My soul is anchored to this place; I am no longer a mouse living in Brain's realm.

_Year 1450, Day 65_

How longs have it been? I asked someone. A demon more specifically. He told me he seen me for the last thousand or so years. I taught it was a joke, then I would be an old mouse and I hope that Brain still love an old mouse. But I don't feels that old…..Anyhow, he told me time is different here. And just left me were I am. BTW, Mr. Itch discarded me liked a used toy earlier today and left me wander this nightmarish place. They even tried to judge 'my life', but Lucifuge said that I am damned but without sin. Can't go back to the land of living because I am dead, nor go to see the pretty winged people, cos they won't let anyone who sold their sold to the devil, for both good and bad reasons. So only wander I could.

_Year 2045, Day 265_

I met a little guy today. A cat with horn wearing a hood had told me there was this cheesy fondue that taste far exceeded in other places. He told me they had too much and wondered if I am interested. This was the happiest day of my life! I nodded very hard and fast, funny how my head did not fall!

So, after a bit of trotting. Hell is not that interesting when you live here for this long. Mostly fire and weird stone structures here and there. With some occasional funny looking plants.

So, we arrive and this place. There is a sprout sticking out of a wall. The cat told me the cheese was behind the wall and that sprout is how I am going to drank it.

I put my mouth around the sprout, and he helped secure me. Told me that was for my safety. I gave him the thumb for him to activate the 'cheese pouring into my mouth'.

When the 'cheese' started entering my mouth. I noticed something was very off. No, these 'cheese' taste rancid and awful! Then I heard the cat laughing. Evils laughs. Saying something about how he tricked me into believing him. That fact of the matter was that I am drinking from the well of souls of full on corruptness. He starts babbling on and on about how these evil souls are being gathered into this 'well' and blah blah blah.

I am really hurt! I stop listening to this meanie! I tried to pull away but noticed the constraints that he put on me is to prevent me from escaping. Tears streaming down my eyes as I started to cry. Also, I couldn't help it but to swallow the foul stuff.

As time went on. I began to feel hatred winning against my kind forgiving nature. I can feel my body changing. I don't know what I am becoming as I am still stuck like a statue. Only in the poopiest pose. Oh! and that damn fucking cat is still giving his monologue! I really want to kill him straight away after I get out of this fucking thing!

Then I am going to kill that faggot Mr. Itch and anyone one dare to stop me. Then I will find a way back to Brain. I know in his realm I am only gone for 2 days. And when I find him, he better accepts me or else I will rip his brain out! But first, I will slowly kill him. HA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHA HAHAHAH AHAHHAAHHA

And don't know how, I 'teleported' away by turning into black smoke and sank into the ground.

_The next day….._

Mr. Itch is doing his usual faggotry pilates. Buunshshhh-wassshhh! Sounded out of nowhere! No wait, there is a large barbed producing out of his chest. The sound probably comes from that too.

And that was all me! Hey, I can change my size now! Now I am as big as mean ol' Itch. I wish I had a camera, to capture the horror of his face.

Anyway, I flung away like all he did to me years ago.

_Year 3000, Day 5_

I can finally return to my old cute and innocent self. Well, not entirely. You see, it all just a gimmick. Too show my cute and innocent old self I must be very focused. It like you are trying desperately finding the toilet while you are trying not to shit yourself.

I relaxed and return to my new demonic form. By the way, I think gravity doesn't like my new form. And those eyes on my ears can't see a thing, but they do shoot light and set things on fire.

_Year 3999, Day 364_

I can go home today! NARF! Haven't said that in a very long time now! Who could have figured that the ticket out of hell is blood of pure hearted innocent children? And I must personally 'play with them', I sure have a lot of fun. I sure they will too be happy knowing that they are about to make an old mouse very happy.


	3. New Pinky

Brain POV

I woke up from a strangest nightmare. I had dreamt seeing a monster claiming to be Pinky. Then nothing. I woke. Even just four days had passed I cannot stop feeling this tightened feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen or that I really missed him. Do I miss him that much? No, he is an hinderance and an imbecile. Then what could be the monster meant? For once, I the genius are without explanation. Ah, but why dwell on some meaningless dream. I have a world to conquer!

Pinky POV

When I return from hell, the first thing I noticed is I am getting good at disguising myself as my old self. I can even perform mental tricks. If I don't need to barb someone with my twin barbed tail or set thing on fire. I can remain as the cute little mouse that everyone knew.

I do not know how Brain would react to seeing me now. So, I channeled my subconsciousness into his dream. I made sure I project my demonic form in his dream. As expected, he is denying my new form with scientific mumble jumbles. I couldn't take it anymore, so I existed his dream. Maybe I will just go see him as the silly cute mouse he knew.

On my way to the lab. I bumped into the least person I want to see right now. Snowball. Still thinking that I am only an idiot, that he tries his hmm…hmm..oh I lost count attempts in trying to fool me as he always think that I am stupid in his shit for brain. And that not the worst thing. Apparently, he decided to copy us by having a 'sidekick' which is a mean tall looking grey mouse (all gruny and brainless type) that bullied me from time to time. Shan, I think is his name.

Oh! Yes, I almost forgot! I need to call aunt Awof when I gone back upstairs.

I pick up a bowl on top of a trash can and walks over to Shan. I probably look like an idiot doing this. "Hey! Back up! What do you think you are doing" Shan tries to push me away. "Making a call!" I slash his throat and let his blood pool into the bowl. "Ensta lowen shitus catolun tohoi ohiblum!" The blood began to stir and spike. Finally I got a hold of anut Awof and we talk for a while.

More importantly I asked her how I can bring my friends here. She didn't say much but gave me a list of loopy ingredients 'to keep the gate of hell open forever'. Ingredients that are so inhumane. Luckily I died 3 days ago.

After I finished my call, Snowball looks at me with a what the fuck expresssion. Funny how a months ago I always taught that he was a meanie and I was sometime even afraid of him. Now look at him! All pathetic! His mouth quivers and I make fun of that. "Pi—pi—pinky? What is going on? What happens to you? Why are you doing this?" Asked the frightened yellow villain. Deciding to not answer his question I instead slam him onto the side of the bin with my mind. Then I make a fist motion and twist it in the air in front of him. Soon painful screams follow. I stopped eventually as I need him alive of now. "That was fun was it? Zort!" I put on my friendly face and even adding 'zort' for dramatic effect. Hey! I just made fun of my old bumbling idiotic self! Ha-ha! Still Snowball hadn't answered my question though. So, I look at him and find him curls up on the floor silently crying. Even tries to wiggle away when I move closer and cower is head whenever I lift my finger (to do nothing).

_Later that day….._

Brain POV

"Now I just…get this calculation for this sentonvonlushilbylkasdjflaib and multiply by…slhslbkhwlekjr" a habit that I developed whenever I am working on a plan. Not even Pinky can hear them. Speaking of Pinky how is he doing? No no no I do not miss him. Not one bit. No! I am not denying. Back to planning!

Although, I do feel a very unsettling feeling that I cannot explain. Like a very ominous feeling. NARF! I heard and my heart nearly jump out its place. I turns around and finds…..no one! NARF! Again! I turn, no one. Naaarrff, narrrrrrrrf, narrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf, slow and haunting sounds coming from every possible direction and nowhere at the same time. "Pinky! Stop this at once! I know you are back!" I shouted angrily. "Well took you long enough! Narf! Ha haa haaaa haa….." He sits on top of my blackboard, which he wasn't a second ago. So how? I look up again and he is gone, and I nearly had a heart attack when I meet him standing an inch to my face, when I look back down.

"No dumbing me down? No bobbing my head? I miss those Brain! Poit" Pinky said that with a very creepy smirk.

Just then, a spike emerges through Pinky's chest. Then Snowball emerges behind Pinky. He had stabbed him with a bobby pin.

"Die! You evil vermin!" Sneered Snowball.

I look on at horror as my bumbling idiotic assistance barely holding onto life caused by me nemesis, Snowball. He must had sensed my anger and resentment. But instead of trying to attack me, he puts his hand up and say "Brain, you have to listen to me. That is not Pinky! I SAVED YOU!"

Wow, he must really gone off the deep end by thinking that this Pinky is someone else in disguise! What a load of nonsense, more idiotic than Pinky's antic. "You killed Pinky!"

"No…Brain…NO! Look, behind you!" Snowball pled with me. Even trying to use to oh look a distraction trick on me, won't work. However, he tries to tell me to look behind me again with a frightened look and shaky finger. Now, he perked my interest. I turn around.

Pinky POV

I can't believe that yellow piece of shit impaled me with a fucking bobby pin. And right in front of Brain too. That mean I must act like as if I am about to die. Or else Brain will suspect something. Well that is until Snowball convinced him to believe him. You know what? Brain going to find out one way or other anyway. So why not now?

I stood up from my act of dying and slowly push the pin backward as the bob is on the back so pulling it forward will just makes it stuck. So backward is it. One arm after the other. I am pretty sure one of them is watching, or both. But I have to concentrate on this painful task.

My wound immediately close itself after the absent of the bobby pin. I teleport in between Brain and Snowball. I grab Snowball right hand and start bending his finger backward one by one, dislocating each and one of them. And listening to his scream of pain like gentle classical music. Also, that what makes Brain turns around to witness it all.

"YOU! EVIL SONOFABITCH!" Screamed Snowball.

This is getting fun. I point a finger at him. Then with dark magic I strip his skin off. Starting with the arms, then the legs, then the ab, he screams the loudest on that. Then I magically summon some lemon and squeeze them into his exposed flesh. I am in ecstasy right now! Each tortured pain emitted from Snowball fuel that ecstasy! Who know being evil is so much fun! I stop when I notices that Snowball is about to went into a shock.

I snapped my finger and he is whole again, not a single scratch. Then I grab his lower jaw and yank it off. Jeeze! I am so strong! I laugh when I see that his tongue is helplessly licking the air while blood gushing out beneath it. Then I revive him back again.

Then I use magic to make him cough up his intestine. Then I revive him again.

While I am thinking about what next fun fun silly willy things I should do to him, he quickly runs behind Brain and beg Brain to tell me to stop. But I afraid that Brain cannot process what is going on now. After all, this goes beyond scientific explanation!

Brain POV

I cannot believe what I am seeing. Pinky tortures and kills and revives Snowball repeatedly for his own sick enjoyment. Each time getting more gruesome. At one point, he seems to be run out of ideas, and I saw Snowball take that change to come to me and beg me for mercy. Did he think I was in on this? I am just as clueless as he was.

"Hey Brain! What do you think I should do next? NARF!" The way he asked that is very sickening. It no longer matches the childish Pinky I knew.

"Why Pinky?! What has happened to you? You…..you….always said that hurting people is bad! You will get so upset even if my plans could cause the least casualty! Why are you like this? As your intellectual superior, I demand an answer from you!"

Pinky seems to think for a bit. Then with a big smile and the happiest voice, he said "I have been reborn!" Then Pinky float up into the air and goes into metamorphosis. And after he is done. I am looking at 'Pinky' that grew twice the size, have eyes all over his chewed-up ears and two tails with barbs on them.

"As a God! POIT!"


End file.
